Untitled Pokemon and SSBB Crossover
by pikachufanno9
Summary: When Team Rocket tries to steal Pikachu from Ash, an old friend comes to the rescue. What happens from here? Note: The story is untitled for the moment: I am taking suggestions for titles. Please review and suggest a title.


DISCLAIMER: Neither Pokemon nor Metroid nor Smash Bros. belong to me (they belong to Nintendo)

Introduction:

Ash Ketchum is the protagonist of the Pokemon anime. His main Pokemon is Pikachu - which he has owned since the first episode. It is my belief (among other people) that this very Pikachu is the one we play as in the Super Smash Bros. series. This story is a crossover between the Pokemon anime and the Smash Bros. games - particularly Brawl.

And now, Chapter 1.

Ash and friends were enjoying a day in the forest. His current travel partners, Dawn and Brock, were being joined by Ash's love interest Misty, and fellow ex-travel partner May. Drew is also with the group, but was practicing for a contest somewhere nearby. They were all catching up with each other and what they have been up to.

Suddenly, a big rubber hand came and grabbed Pikachu. It was none other than Team Rocket. These particular agents were named Jessie and James, and were accompanied by a talking Meowth. They have been after Pikachu since the second episode of the anime.

After TR finished their motto, Ash and friends began to battle, saying "will you ever learn?" Meowth said, "that's what they all want".

Then suddenly, came a voice from out of nowhere. It was a female voice. It said, "you leave that Pikachu alone!".

Ash and friends, as well as Team Rocket, were astonished at the sight of some stranger (or so it seems) wanting to defend and protect Pikachu.

The figure came out and revealed herself to be a bounty hunter in a Power Suit. She had her helmet off as well, so she could speak. Team Rocket asked, "who are you, and what do you want with the twerp's Pikachu?"

The Power Suit-clad lady introduced herself, "my name is Samus Aran, I am an intergalactic bounty hunter, and I happen to know this Pikachu very well. You best get your grubby paws off of him, or suffer the consequences".

Meowth soon replied, "in your dreams, this Pikachu is going to our boss!"

Samus then said, "suit yourself", and launched a fully-charged shot at TR's balloon, sending them "blasting off again".

Ash came over and thanked Ms. Aran: "hey, thank you for saving Pikachu, oh, did you say your name was Samus Aran?" She replied yes, and then elaborated about her relationship with his Pikachu. "During your sleep, Pikachu takes a portal into another dimension, where he participates in a competition known only as Super Smash Bros. - in this competition, various well-known Nintendo characters take part in slugfests, where they try to either be the last one standing, or have more points at the end. At the end of the day, Pikachu comes back through the portal to your world, without a second having passed, and so your Pikachu gets a good-nights sleep".

Ash said, "wow, I had no idea my Pikachu was that tough enough to take on the likes of Mario and Link." Samus said, "yes, many of the most popular characters take part. And recently, we all had an adventure in order to save the world from an evil being known only as Tabuu. During this course of events, a squadron of R.O.B.s came and stole my Power Suit. During my quest to retrieve it, I had encountered Pikachu. Its electricity was being drained to power the research facility. I broke it free, and then gained my Power Suit back. We developed quite a bond, and so we later joined up with the other heroes and took Tabuu down."

After Samus finished her story, the electric mouse came and perched upon her right shoulder. Ash said "this all seems very interesting. My Pikachu, saving the world without the need for me. He must have been very brave to do so." Samus agreed, "this furry little thing can be capable of quite any accomplishment. And I'm sure you know that. So, if you need me, just blow this special whistle."

And so, Ash said, "well, Ms. Aran, I guess I'll see you later." Samus replied, "oh, I'll be back tomorrow, I want get to know all your friends. You are all very interesting people."

Meanwhile, Team Rocket, having landed, was not relishing the fact that a character from another Nintendo game had bested them. They were determined to get Pikachu, no matter what.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: That does it for chapter one. This is going to be a very interesting crossover. The rest of the Brawl cast is going to appear. Stay tuned. And there's going to be some romance here too, BTW. And please review too, because I want to see if anyone can think of a good title. I sure can't.


End file.
